


Delivery

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is a pizza delivery person, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Swearing, fluffy kinda?, phil is crushing hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil is maybe kind of obsessed with the leather jacket wearing pizza delivery boy, because he just had to ask for the cutest one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

It started out innocent enough. 

A Friday night, and Phil was alone in the house; his mum had called and told him she'd be late coming home. He'd taken that to his advantage, dragging his blanket and laptop out to the living room and settling into the most comfortable corner of the couch. Sometimes his room just got too cramped for his liking.

It was in the middle of his scrolling that he decided it would be best to order a pizza. What else to complete a Friday night by himself? He typed in the web address of one of his favorite places, deciding it'd be better to order online instead of going all the way upstairs for his phone, and after typing in his preferred toppings (the least amount of cheese possible, and the most pepperoni and sausage), paused at the 'special requests' box. 

It would be a fun joke, right? He always heard about it in the Internet, people making silly requests when ordering online, and it wasn't like his night would get any more exciting. Maybe he'd even get a few notes out of it. 

He thought for a second, chewing his lip and smiling. 

Send your cutest delivery boy, he typed in slowly. For some reason, his chest was feeling kind of tight, probably the nerves of never having done this before. But he shook his head and hit enter, finalizing the order, staring at the screen before closing out of the browser. 

He had twenty minutes or so, he guessed, and after the first five, he'd already forgotten about it.

By the time the door bell did ring, Phil was really only thinking about how damn hungry he was getting, and when he opened the door he wasn't at all prepared for the brown haired hottie on his doorstep. 

They took that request seriously? He didn't know if it was his lucky day, or if it was bad, because he realized he'd been staring at the guy for a whole minute and neither had made a sound. The guy stared right back, with a slightly amused look on his pretty face. He wasn't even in any uniform, wearing frayed skinny jeans and a black shirt under a leather jacket that made Phil's mouth water. Or maybe it was the pizza the guy was carrying. Probably both. 

"8.65." The guy spoke up, sounding bored, and Phil snapped back into reality. He flushed lightly, fumbling in his pockets for his wallet and paying for the pizza. He muttered a shy thank you as he was handed the box, hesitating before closing the door. He definitely hadn't been staring at the strangers ass as he walked back the car parked on the side of the road, his hips moving way too seductively for Phil to look away. 

And that's where it all went downhill. 

~ ~ ~

For the last two weeks, Phil had been ordering pizza as much as he could. His mum was pretty lenient, only giving him small concerned glances whenever he rushed to the door, but as long as she didn't have to pay, she seemed okay with it. 

But what did that make him? A stalker? He didn't even know the guys name, it wasn't like he was digging for personal information. A creep was better suited. He didn't even eat most of the stuff he ordered, only using it as excuse to see the leather-clad guy who didn't even look him in the eye before taking his money and handing over a box. 

Even at this moment, Phil was waiting anxious on the stairs, waiting for the bell to ring, announcing the arrival of Phil's obsession. His legs were jumping and his hair was sticking up from running his fingers through it repeatedly. God, he was whipped. 

The bell rang, making Phil jump up from where he was, pushing his hair down and hoping he didn't blush, like he always did. He waited a few more seconds before reaching for the door, pulling it open and-

\- it wasn't him. His brown haired stranger wasn't there, instead, he was looking at a chirpy, blonde haired girl who happily asked him how he was, but he just handed her the money and closed the door. Any other day, he would never be so cold to someone, but he just felt let down; he'd gotten his hopes up and was left with this ache in his chest.

It was really starting to worry him, just how deeply imbedded in this he'd become. It was supposed to be a joke, something that wasn't to be taken seriously. And look at him now. Wasting his time and money just to catch a five second glance at a boy he'd never have a chance with. 

He heard his phone ringing from in the living room, and abandoned the pizza box on the kitchen counter to go answer it.

"It's been three days, and you haven't tried to contact me in any way." His best friend, Jace, stated as soon as Phil answered. The green eyed boy was always in his case whenever Phil didn't text or something without an explanation. "I thought you were dead, you know. Or someone kidnapped you. I almost got out of bed for you."

Phil rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration. "Well sorry for not informing you of my every move, you stalker." He said. Like he had any room to talk, though. "I've been busy."

"With what, your fashion blog?" Jace said sarcastically. 

"I'll have you know, I got sixty-three notes on that jumper I bought last week." Phil said, leaning against the counter. 

"Excuse me, oh powerful fashionista." Jace said. "There's a boy, isn't there?"

Phil flushed. Was he that obvious? "What are you going on about?" He asked flatly. Honestly, he should have known he wouldn't be able to hide it for long. His friend always seemed to know when he had some new crush or any kind of interest in another guy. Like some freaky sixth sense. Phil never understood it. 

"Don't bullshit me, Philip." Jace said gleefully. "There's a boy that you like, and you'd much rather suck face with him then talk to me."

Phil huffed. "It hasn't exactly gotten that far." He admitted vaguely. 

"Not yet." Jace replied, and Phil heard him shifting around. "What's his name, then?"

Phil stared at the wall, biting his lip. "I... I don't know."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and after a few seconds, he heard Jace burst out into laughter. He waited in irritation for his friend to stop, gasping for breath. 

"So, you're telling me," Jace said. "That you've got a giant crush on a boy you don't even know?"

Phil shrugged even though Jace couldn't see him. "It happens, you know!" He said defensively. "He's really cute, okay, and he looks interesting, and I can't stop thinking about him, and very time he comes over, I just-"

"What do you mean 'he comes over'? I thought you didn't know him?" Jace questioned. 

"I- okay, you have to swear not to judge me." Phil said, closing his eyes. 

"You better not be in love with your mum's boss or something." Jace said, and Phil scowled. 

"Oh shut up." Phil said. "Okay, so, like two weeks ago I was all alone in my house, minding my own business. And I decided to order a pizza, cause why not? And you know how when you order online, they have that special requests box? I thought, why not make it interesting? So j told them to send the cutest delivery boy, I didn't think they'd even consider it. It was silly and stupid, but then the bell rang and I went to answer, and there he was. Probably the best looking guy I've ever seen."

"Jesus Phil." Jace said with a laugh. "You do realize you sound like every teenage romance novel, fan fiction, soap opera drama out there, right?"

"You don't think I know that?" Phil said with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair. "But I can't help it. He's.... entrancing."

"Entrancing? This isn't the 1890s, Phil, just talk to him."

"What would I even say?" Phil asked. "Every time I look at him, I get all messed up inside, I can't hold a decent conversation with him."

"Have you been ordering pizzas non stop?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jace giggled, and Phil winced. It sounded so pathetic when he said it out loud. "Well I don't have any advice for you on this, Phil." Jace said, sounding much more amused than concerned. 

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Phil said darkly, hanging up without another word. He was being dramatic, he knew, but he wished there was someone who would help him. He hated being by himself with this. 

He stared at the box still beside him on the counter. He was starting to get sick of pizza. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Phil asked, staring boredly out the window of Jace's car. He's been dragged out of his house half an hour ago by his friend, despite his complaining, and now they were on their way to some unknown location. Phil was past caring by now. 

"Don't worry about it." Jace said happily. He kept shooting Phil these weird glances that made him uncomfortable. 

Truthfully, he probably needed this. He hadn't exactly been outside for the last couple of days, too wound up to do anything productive. Or very unproductive in his case. 

They pulled into a mostly empty parking lot, and when Phil glanced up, he froze. "Oh, you bastard." He cursed Jace. "I'm not going in there."

"You are." Jace demanded, opening his door and staring resolutely at Phil, who stayed right where he was, staring bitterly out of the window. "He might not even be working right now, you know."

"And what if he is?" Phil questioned. "What'll I do then? I'll make a fool of myself, that's what."

"Stop ragging on yourself so hard, Phil." Jace said sincerely. "You don't have to ask him out or anything. But you can't keep being such a creep with him, he's bound to notice. If he hasn't already."

Phil paused. "Do you think he's already noticed? Oh god, what if he has, I can't let him see me. He'll think I'm stalking him."

"Aren't you, though?" 

"I don't want him to know that!" Phil exclaimed. 

"Come on, and stop being such a wuss." Jace said before hopping out of the car. Phil stared at his retreating figure angrily, but sighed, and followed him. He couldn't deny the pull in his stomach, that hoped his brown haired boy was actually here. 

Inside the restaurant, it was warm and smelled like.. well, pizza. There weren't many other people here, a small family in the corner and a couple near the windows on the far end. Jace led Phil to two seats near the doors, which also happens to have a open view of the kitchens in the back. Phil tapped nervously on the tabletop. 

A waiter approached them, and Jace ordered for the both of them. Phil wasn't in the shape to talk yet. 

"You're freaking out." Jace said after a while, grabbing Phil's hands and pressing them against the table. "Calm down, you look like you're gonna pass out."

"Maybe I will, and then you'll have to drive me to the hospital." Phil muttered, ignoring Jace's eye roll. 

Phil glanced over at the kitchens again, and fuck. He was there. 

Did he ever wear the uniform? He was in his usual skinny jeans, but the jacket was gone, most likely because he washing dishes. His skinny, but most definitely toned, arms were on full display by the tank top he was wearing, and Phil couldn't stop staring at the way his muscles moved under his deliciously tanned skin. Was it even possible to be so damn gorgeous?

"You're drooling." Jace said, snapping Phil back to reality, and blushed when he realized he had been just staring at the guy. Jace was grinning widely. Phil didn't say anything, but continued to throw maybe-not-so-surreptitious looks at the guy. 

He didn't hear a word of whatever Jace was talking about the whole time they were there. He kept paying way too much attention to the room in the back, where he could see the brown haired boy working, stacking crates somewhere he couldn't see, or bringing out things other workers needed. Phil was pretty much openly checking him out, and hoped nobody noticed, especially not the victim of the act himself. It'd be embarrassing-times-ten to be caught.

By the time Jace had finished, Phil not having even touched his own plate, he was sure he was fucked. Would he be like this forever? Pining after a delivery boy, for Christ's sake? It was a stupid question, he knew he would definitely get over it, but his emotional state of mind was making up crazy scenarios. He couldn't help it if he got attached to people easily, although this was absolutely a new low for him. 

"Do you think he noticed me?" Phil asked as they were leaving, shrugging helplessly at Jace's scowl. 

"I don't know, you were the one staring at him the whole time." Jace replied. And even though he was right, Phil still glared at him. "His name's Dan, by the way."

Phil stopped by the car, staring at him. "And how do you know that?"

"Maybe if you weren't so busy undressing him with your eyes, you'd notice pretty much everyone else talking to him." Phil blushed at the insinuation. He most definitely had not been undressing him. Not past his jeans, at least. 

"Would you be supportive of me, at least?" Phil complained, as they climbed into the car. "I bet Ely would be a lot more sympathetic." He said, referring to Jace's friend with benefits, who he so vehemently denied his relationship with. 

Jace smirked, starting the car and backing out of the space. "Ely probably wouldn't give less of a fuck about it." He said. Another thing he was right about. "Besides, I'm sure you won't have to worry about it for long."

Phil glanced him with narrows eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jace just kept driving.

~ ~ ~ 

It was edging on midnight when his phone rang. 

Phil was in his bed, the blankets pulled up over his head with his laptop on his lap, playing old episodes of Doctor Who. He nearly had a heart attack, grumbling under his breath as he paused the episode and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He said boredly. 

"Hi." Said and unfamiliar voice, low and cautious. "Is this the one with the black hair, or the blondie?"

Phil paused, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Um. I have black hair. Who is this?"

"I'm only calling cause someone wrote this number on a receipt with my name on it." The voice said. Phil was confused as hell and was about to tell the person he had a wrong number when- "Jake told it was from two guys, one with black hair and one with blonde, so. Just curious, is all."

Oh, that bastard. He should have known Jace was gonna pull something like this. Phil hadn't even seen him write Phil's phone number on the back of their receipt. 

Of course, he was probably too busy staring at Dan to notice. 

"My friend..." Phil said, a lot more nervous now that he knew who he was talking to. "He must have written my number down. I'm sorry, he's.. a but foreword."

"But why would he write your number?" Dan asked. "I mean, assuming he's the one that's interested in me."

What was he supposed to say to that? He wasn't going to confess his feelings over the phone to a guy he didn't even know. 

"Oh, he's not the one interested." Phil said, and immediately blushed. "I mean, not that I'm interested either. Of course, I'm not saying you're not interesting or anything, you seem pretty cool, just, he doesn't- we don't really know you. Enough. To be interested." He stopped, cursing at himself for being such an idiot. They weren't even face to face and he was getting all flustered. 

"Good to know." Dan said with a laugh. "It's just... okay, don't be weirded out or anything? But I have noticed you."

There was a short pause as Phil completely processed what he was saying. Noticed him? "What do you mean by that?"

Dan sighed. "So, like, two weeks ago, Jake sent me on this delivery cause apparently, someone wanted the 'cutest delivery guy'." Phil flushed even darker. "I thought it was pretty funny, but then you answered the door, and I was like, 'wow, he's kinda hot, and I maybe might have memorized your address, and then I saw you'd ordered again, and I just decided to do it, cause I wasn't too busy, and hey, another chance to see a cute guy? Who'd pass that up? And then you kept ordering, and every time, I would offer to deliver it. Do you know how many extra hours I have clocked in because of it? A lot. And then you stopped for a while, and I actually got disappointed cause of it, I don't know why, and today I saw you come in with your friend, and I got extremely happy, and... yeah, just leave it there. I'm not a stalker." He said all of this in one big rush, and by the end of it, Phil's face was hurting so much from smiling. 

So Dan had noticed him. In a good way too. His chest was fluttering happily, and it took him a minute to realize he hadn't said anything in response. 

"Really?" He asked bemusedly. "Sorry, it's just... well, I have a confession as well. I only kept ordering, so I could see you."

Another silence, and then he heard Dan laughing on the other end. "Well I guess it's a lucky coincidence then."

For the next hour, they talked to each other, getting to know one another, and Phil couldn't remember having so much phone on a phone call. 

Dan told him all about himself; he was nineteen, and was only working at the pizza place so he could pay his half of the rent on the flat he shared with his roommate, Chris. He'd tried going to Uni for exactly five months before deciding it wasn't for him, and trying his luck out with different odd jobs. He played the piano in his free time, which was limited, and had great taste in music, from what Phil could tell, both sharing a passionate mutual liking for most of the same artists. 

And Phil told him all about his own eighteen year old self. He hadn't yet decided if Uni was an option, and was trying to pick his path in life early. He was fairly good writer, and hoped that would be something that paid well, and if not, he could always be a stripper (joking). He liked reading just as much, and could read a good book faster than most people could sing the alphabet. 

"It's almost two in the morning." Dan said after a long, but not uncomfortable, pause in their conversation. "I have to get up at eight."

"Oh. Sorry for keeping you up." Phil said guiltily. He really been enjoying himself too much to notice the time. 

"Oh no, I'd definitely do it again." Dan said, and Phil heard him yawn. "You're a very nice person to talk to."

Phil bit his lip, trying not to smile at the stupidly simple compliment. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"You wanna go out sometime?" Dan said suddenly. Phil froze. "I mean. Sorry, that was really sudden. I just, kinda want this to go somewhere."

"Yeah." Phil answered. "Me too, I'd want it to... go somewhere. I, yes. We should go out sometime."

It almost sounded like Dan sighed in relief, but it was probably just Phil's sleep deprived brain over thinking. "Great. Okay. Um. How's Friday? That's pretty much the only free day I have next week."

"Sounds good." Phil said. "I'll let you get some sleep, so, er... I'll talk to you later."

"Night, Phil. Or, morning." Dan said. 

Phil kept the phone pressed to his ear for a second longer before hanging up. He smiled at the black screen, wondering if Dan was doing the same. He pushed his laptop to the side, having completely forgotten about it while talking to Dan, and pulled the blankets back over his head. 

He'd have to thank Jace later.


End file.
